The Unification
by AmazinglyEarthBound
Summary: A short story of what the hero of Cave Story goes through in the Sand Zone, told from his POV. I do know his name, but I will not say it, because I do not want major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] So, today I have decided to write a story on another of my favourite games, Cave Story! Again, I do not own this game, if I did there would be a prequel, a sequel, or both, all rights belong to Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. This just popped into my head and I decided to act upon it. This will follow the unnamed robot that you play as (just because I don't want any spoilers here) going through the Sand Zone. [End of A/N]**

_So, without further ado…_

The Unification

After coming through the teleporter, I immediately land on some soft sand. It feels nice under my feet, but there is no time to think about that now. Walking a short distance, I see another robot, like me, except this one is a female. She notices me, opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, and walks away. I decide to follow her, curious, when I am met by a few platforms with those annoying beige beetles. They are quickly disposed of, and I continue on to a small building with a wine glass above the door. Could this be where that girl went? There is only one way to find out. Going inside, I do see her, along with four or five young Mimiga. Noticing me, she walks over, and says "I'll bet you're here to kill the Mimiga!

Kill them? I am exceptionally peaceful to this race.

"Well, that isn't gonna happen! They do not deserve to die, and I will defeat you!"

Defeat me? Before I know it, she has launched me into a battle. Even those young Mimiga children are fighting alongside her, throwing themselves at me. I do not wish to shoot them, so I try to ignore it and aim for the girl. After a short battle she was finally defeated, and she said "OK, you got me. I guess you're gonna kill the Mimiga now, huh?"

I shake my head.

"Really?" she says. "Thank you so much. These kids are like my own children."

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Curly Brace."

Curly Brace… that name sounds familiar…

**[A/N] A few things here. Yes, I do know that this is not what Curly actually says, but I have not played the game in a while and am not really in the mood to go back to the Sand Zone just to make sure I get her dialogue exactly right. More chapters will be up soon. [End of A/N]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] The second chapter of the story! How will they fare through the rest of the Sand Zone? [End of A/N]**

"Wow. Your Polar Star looks pretty beat up. Do you want to trade it for my Machine Gun?"

The Machine Gun that she used in that battle? I don't think that she should trade that away. I shake my head no.

"OK. Well, if you change your mind, you just come back."

One of the Mimiga children comes up to me and says that I should take the dog in the back room. Upon entering the room, I notice that there is in fact a dog there. I let it ride on my shoulders. I also notice a secret passage in the wall, but I decide not to enter. There may be something incredibly secret in there. I leave the room, bid adieu to Curly, and continue on my way. For some reason I can't stop thinking about her. There is a new feeling in my heart, or at least what I can call it, a feeling that hasn't ever been inside me before. I don't know what it is but just thinking about her, even about the battle and how she thought I was evil, makes me feel… nice.

I simply continue on my way, finding some odd creatures that look like suns. There is some weird sand at the bottom, littered with skulls. I feel a little sick, thinking what must have happened for those to appear there.

I try to direct my thoughts to the task at hand, but I still can't stop thinking about Curly. I shake my head and clear my thoughts. Continuing on, I find a small clearing that doesn't seem to have anything in it, until Misery comes out of nowhere!

The evil witch, the one who kidnapped Toroko, dares show her face in front of me? I would like nothing more than to fight her, but suddenly a rumbling in the ground forces her to leave and a giant crocodile-like thing rises from the ground, forcing her to flee.

My ultimate rage allows me to defeat the thing quickly, but I've been very reckless and have to go back to Curly's house to heal. She understands and lets me stay. What a nice, considerate person… er, robot. And so pretty, too… No! What am I saying? I need to get back to the task at hand. I thank her for her help and go back to the place where the Sun Stones opened.

**[A/N] So, what did you think? R&R, etc. and more chapters will be on the way. [End of A/N]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Chapter 3! His crush on Curly is becoming more pronounced. What will happen next? [End of A/N]**

I find a small house near some Skullheads, and decide to go inside. An old woman is inside. Presumably, this is the "Jenka" that the Mimiga told me about. I give her the puppy, and she tells me to find the rest of them. I end up going on a trip through the rest of the Sand Zone, looking for them, but upon finding the last one, Balrog, that despicable, almost toaster-like creation, has taken the key to the storehouses where the red flowers are. Jenka tells me to get there quickly, but upon arriving, I see an unconscious King and a horribly disfigured Toroko. I also see a man who can only be the Doctor, about to leave me at the mercy of Toroko. She holds nothing back, and throws blocks at me, for some reason. Each time one of them hits, a small flower pops out of the ground.

After a very long battle, Toroko faints, and dies. I feel so sorry for this poor, young Mimiga who has lost her life, and I resolve to destroy the Doctor no matter what it takes.

Before I try to leave, though, King stops me, and gives me his Blade as a keepsake of him before he dies, too. Wondering where Curly is, an odd thought at this sad time, I leave, and am about to go back to the residence to check on her before Balrog comes out of the sky and squishes me with a triumphant "Huzzah!"

Misery comes, too. She seems to give a short speech that I can't hear, the blood is pounding in my ears, I can't breath, and I am about to die, before she mercifully teleports me away to a place where there are small robots. Wondering where Curly could be, and hoping she is still alive, I begin the long trek through this place…

**[A/N] So, what did you think? I think my other one is better, but I liked how it turned out, anyway. Follow, favourite, R&R, etc.**

**Jake**


End file.
